User blog:La Dame Blanche/Outlander FAQ
I've decided to make my first blog post on this wiki, and what better content than the questions I see asked most frequently? I hope you find the following useful! Note: This is mostly for those watching the series and haven't read the books, or those reading the first book for the first time. I'm not answering spoiler-y questions here, just clarifying a few points that are confusing. How old is Jamie? How old is Claire? What is their age difference? In the first book, Jamie has just turned 22, while Claire is 26 ½, when she meets Jamie. In the show, Jamie is 22 ½ and Claire has just turned 27. So, Claire is about 4 ½ years older. When is Jamie's birthday? When is Claire's birthday? Jamie was born May 1, 1721. Claire was born October 20, 1918. How many episodes are in Season One of Outlander? There are 16 total episodes. The first 8 air this year, the final 8 will air sometime in 2015. The first season will cover all of the first book. What is wrong with Colum's legs? What disease does Colum have? Does the actor really have deformed legs? Claire believes Colum has Toulouse-Lautrec Syndrome, named for a man in the 19th century whose condition caused his legs to be bowed and short. While it is not certain exactly what caused Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec's condition, some scientists and medical professionals believe it could have been . Actor Gary Lewis does NOT suffer from this condition. During filming, Lewis wore socks with special graphics printed on them, and the visual effects team manipulated his legs' appearance in post-production. He also wore wedges in his shoes and practiced the peculiar gait with which Colum walks. How do you pronounce a charaid / mo nighean donn / mo chridhe / other Gaelic phrase? Check out our article on Gaelic for some pronunciations. If it's not listed there, try one of the outside resources linked at the bottom of the page. How tall is Jamie? How tall is Claire? How tall are the actors? In the books, Jamie is 6'4" and Claire is 5'6". Sam Heughan is 6'3" and Caitriona Balfe is about 5'10". "Je suis prest" isn't the right spelling – it should be "Je suis prêt". Actually, the clan motto of the Frasers of Lovat is Je suis prest, spelling and all. It comes from Old French, and historic spellings like that aren't generally changed just because the modern spelling has. Is Jamie Fraser real? Is he a real person? On this matter I will cite a better authority: "Of course it is happening inside your head ... but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" (He's real to us—that's all that matters.) Does Jamie die? Who kills so-and-so? How does the Outlander series end? Is Geillis really a witch? Does Claire go back to Frank? ''What happens??'' Well, you should really read the books and/or keep watching the show, shouldn't you? :) Got a question I didn't cover here? Leave a comment, or write a message on my wall – I'm happy to help! Category:Blog posts